pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
A Clockwork Orange
A Clockwork Orange is an anti- utopian (aka dystopian ) 1962 novel by the British writer Anthony Burgess. It forms the basis for the eponymous film adaptation in 1971 by Stanley Kubrick. The novel is generally regarded as the successor of the great British anti-utopian novels Brave New World(1932) and 1984 (1949). The book was inspired by an event from 1944, when Burgess' pregnant wife Lynn was robbed in a street in London and assaulted by four American soldiers. As a result, she miscarried and chronic gynecological problems. The issue of violence in the novel plays an important role. Content * 1 Contents * 2 Influence * 3 Trivia * 4 Literature Contents The story is set in the near future and follows the career of the fifteen year old Alex. His bizarre pleasures in life besides classical music also rape and random acts of extreme violence ("ultra-violence" in the idiomatic usage of Alex). Alex wanders at night with his band through the streets and there committing various crimes for his pleasure. Nobody tries to stop them or the other gangs in the city, and so they destroy undisturbed community. Alex tells his story in the teen slang called " Nadsat "in which eighteenth-century Russian and English slang combined. Alex eventually trapped and "rehabilitated" through a drug rehabilitation therapy (Ludovico's Technique). In addition, he receives medication that makes him sick, while his films are shown with violence. Through this conditioning, he is again violently sick if he wants to apply violence, even if it is for self-defense. In one of the films is also classical music played. Therefore he is also sick when classical music is played. An unintended side effect. The moral issue at stake is that Alex has now been socially desirable behavior, but this decision was not taken by him; his "goodness" is artificially imposed. Once on the street is Alex reviled by everyone from his previous life. Two members of his old gang are working with the police and tackle Alex, feeding him and retaliate by assaulting him seriously. They do this because Alex them in the past has been abused in order to maintain control of his gang. Eventually they let him back and seriously injured Alex knocks on a large villa. Alex do remember that he used penetrated with friends and they have raped women there. This woman is so eventually deceased. The man wants Alex initially help because he thinks that Alex is a victim of the state. Over time, there are increasing indications that lead to the hospitable man finds out that Alex one of the men who has the death of his wife on his conscience. If revenge closes the husband Alex and plays loud classical music. Alex is crazy and jumps out of desperation out the window. However, the fall he survives. Alex falls slowly back into his old pattern, but not enjoy more cruel activities; he feels a greater responsibility to society. The 20th chapter of the original American edition ends with a sinister scene where Alex joyfully to the Ninth Symphony of Beethoven listening, and now prepares his return to wreak havoc. At this point, finish early American editions of the book, but there is a 21st chapter from the original publication was omitted. Burgess says that the original American publisher dropped the final chapter in an attempt to make the book more impressive. The proposed work was divided into three portions of seven chapters, each, a total of 21, the number of which corresponds to the symbolic age at which a child maturity are attained. There is controversy over whether the 21st chapter, the book is better or worse. In the 21st chapter, which a few years after the twentieth playing was read how Alex realizes that his violent life is over, but it was inevitable. Some old characters have become new friends of Alex. He is thinking of starting a family, but on the other hand he is afraid that his children will exhibit such behavior just as he himself had done. The film version, directed by Stanley Kubrick, based on early American version of the book, and therefore ends before the events of the 21st chapter. Kubrick told that he had just finish the script when he heard about the last chapter, and claimed never to have contemplated adding it yet. The phrase "What's it going to be then, eh?" ("How will it be then, eh?") Comes back frequently in the book; the first chapter of each of the three portions of seven chapters begins with the phrase. Influence Both the story and the individual elements of the book and the movie had a profound influence on contemporary culture in general and popular music in particular. So took a British electro pop band from the 80'scalled Heaven 17 on, a name that is also used for a band in the book. The name of the British trip hop band Moloko refers mixed in the language Nadsat from the book to a milk drink with drugs, although the name could also simply be derived from the Russian designation for milk. References to the story in the pop music outside the English-speaking world there are also frequent. Thus, the Brazilian metal band Sepultura album A-Lex completely based on the story. There are also references to be found in books, movies, music and even computer games. Trivia * Seven years before the film Kubrick came out, wrote Andy Warhol a low-budget version of the story, titled Clockwork (Movement, also known as vinyl). * The script for the film would have been originally purchased for $ 500 by Mick Jagger , with the intention of the Rolling Stones to turn as Dim, George, Alex & Pete * In the music of the film is remarkably often another classic musical theme used: the opening part of Henry Purcell 's Funeral sentences (composed on the occasion of the funeral of Queen Mary ) Literature * Burgess, Anthony (1978). A clockwork orange. Hutchinson, London. ISBN 0091360803 Category:English literature (United Kingdom) Category:Book 1962 Category:Filmed story